


【利艾】Sway me

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: 點文   @考拉君  太太禁慾氣質髒字、惡口注意Dirty talkPWP





	【利艾】Sway me

　　「你知道公司裡流傳的最受歡迎排行嘛？」

　　「不知道，也沒興趣。」

　　「幹嘛這麼冷淡，竟然是你上司欸，那個老臭臉，蟬聯好幾屆的冠軍啦。」

　　「他？憑什麼？」棕髮青年挑眉。

　　「聽說被下了個評語，最近網路上很流行的，禁慾氣質。」

　　「噗－－禁慾…」笑話。

　　艾倫˙耶格爾當然知道，所有人都被那男人的外表矇騙了。  
　　如果有誰現在破門而入一切就能明瞭。

　　「哈…夠了…你也…太纏人……」被進入的地方縱然已經習慣這種突如起來的外力擴張依然有些痛楚，可就也是因嚐過這種快樂，身體欲發食髓知味。

　　「我想你。」他知道，只要這麼說，艾倫就抵擋不了，陣陣濕濡的收縮說明一切。

　　「別當笨蛋我的BOSS，我可是天天跟你處在一塊。」在利威爾親吻他脖頸的空檔，艾倫才總算有完整說出一句話的機會。

　　「但你一天並不會完全待在我身邊…」言下之意便是要你24小時都在他的視線範圍內。黯啞低沉的鼻音和熱息呼在青年敏感的細嫩皮膚上。

　　「哈……」好極了，被人壓在身下還要安撫對方。反正他們之間都是些不重要的話，那不如颯爽止步，重新投入在感官上，順勢追求刺激。青年抬腿，勾了勾男人的腰際。

 

　　利威爾˙阿克曼，艾倫現在的上司，同時是他的情人。  
　　粉領間最熱烈的話題人物，這麼說其實有些失敬了，正確來說，他在男性職員間也是一個崇高的仿效對象。

 

　　他點起一根菸，利威爾抽菸幾乎是鐵樹開花，大家無法親眼瞧見的驚世駭俗景象，唯獨艾倫˙耶格爾，他側躺在沙發上，努力撐著自己快要闔上的眼皮，開闔間，他想起，什麼時候開始他總會疲軟的癱死在這個男人的辦公室裡，和當初懷著熱血往前直衝的願景，大相徑庭。  
　　吞吐的雲霧裡，隔著煙幕瞟向熟睡的人，他想起艾倫剛來到Freiheit的那年，還相當莽撞、單純的年紀。純淨的像張白紙。

 

　　學院畢業後實習沒多久，艾倫如願的進入嚮往很久的企業，在電梯正好與前些時候的面試官，利威爾˙阿克曼錯身。

　　「啊，您好，先生。」這是大家都為之印象深刻的，相當標準、正式的行禮，富含恰到好處的禮儀，又不會過於奉承。同樣的行為也只有青年做起來有著非凡姿態。

　　「齁，順利錄取了？」

　　「是的，也是多虧先生的好評價。」他的舉止是如此從善如流。

　　「你的確有那資質與相當程度的水準，這正是我們公司需要的…」那似乎就是他待人的一貫態度，而非看不起，只是沒有多想與人接觸罷了，少年的腦海中浮現幾個字，不苟言笑。

　　與帶領自己的前輩進了電梯，就聽女子這才噗嗤一聲笑出來。

　　「請問怎麼了嘛？佩特拉前輩。」

　　「你啊…」呵呵，才剛出社會的新鮮人，可你瞧，一臉嚴肅的，多可愛的孩子啊「剛剛你稱的先生就是我們的執行總監，阿克曼先生哦。」

　　啪啦啦，原本抱在懷中的資料檔案散落一地。

　　果然是個很可愛的孩子呢，看來以後部門不會無聊了。看著艾倫像是做錯事的驚恐表情佩特拉則是笑的更加舒心。

 

　　原處在基層單位，安然的當他的土皇帝，直到他那位同部門的死黨竟出了個今日提案結果人還塞在路上的愚蠢慘劇，他大膽的決定借了台筆記型，要讓在計程車上發個雲端就代他上場。  
　　沒有演練、沒有備稿，單靠純粹的即興發揮，更為妥帖的說法是，艾倫天生就對推銷手法有一定天賦。不拖泥帶水的直覺。或者只是把他一直以來所想講出來而已。  
　　實際上，他腦中僅打著死馬當活馬醫，失敗了自己也不會少塊肉的名義，理所當然完全不把那直球放在眼裡。

　　「我就不耽誤各位時間了，一個問題，憑什麼要為你這項企劃投入大筆資金。」

　　「很簡單，因為它只贏不輸。」在座各方協辦和股東面面相覷，雖並無不合理，但少有人膽敢如此與利威爾˙阿克曼針鋒相對「Freiheit在市場上早已有它的地位，但一直缺少一個主動進場的機會，如今這次的國際發表會正是那個適逢不過的良機，如果以戰爭做比喻，長久以來Freiheit在市場上一直是以防禦為名，只守不攻，至今國內確實也無人能撼動，而這項企劃，它則是具侵略性的，我認為此時正是攻入國際立足的最好時機。」

　　正如他的年紀，衝動、莽撞，可卻不失一種大膽與灑脫，在加上那平時會面時明明相當謙遜，此刻卻桀驁不馴的宛若獵食者的火紅目光，誰也攔不住，就可能連他也駕馭不了。  
　　完全符合自己的胃口。

　　一片沈寂的會議室最先響起的賞識就是出自利威爾，接著接連不斷的掌聲也陸續響起，站在會議長桌前，面對著刺眼的投影燈光，青年隱約看見男人難得的浮起一抹笑意，很淡，難以捕捉。

 

　　半年後，讓在發表會後的展台上享受炫目的鎂光燈和所有人的讚賞。  
　　而他的死黨則跟他們的總監正搞在床上難分難捨。

　　那年他23歲，正是柔軟、尚未完整舒展開的美好年紀。

 

　　大家也清楚那場發表的原策劃是讓˙基爾希斯坦，可讓它成功拋頭露面的推手則是艾倫˙耶格爾，因此對於他自此被執行總監相中成為秘書也沒什麼好大作文章，畢竟他確實有那資格。  
　　職場裡最暗潮洶湧的流言蜚語並沒有遊蕩在公司，反倒是艾倫的晉升成了基層部門傳唱的佳話，也就因為能力過人，因此想要身兼原部門事務也被應許了。沒什麼好去質疑的。

　　可他本人倒完全不是那麼想。  
　　怎就沒有新進職員的三級跳是靠巴結或是走後門的讒言呢？

　　他在那個附屬的盡善盡美的美食區買了杯卡布奇諾，沐浴在中庭的日光下啜了一口，攬在肩上的事物繁雜、沈重，太陽穴隱隱的作疼。

　　「我剛剛跟阿克曼先生擦肩而過了！人真的好帥呀！」

　　「怎麼怎麼，妳有跟他說到話嗎？」

　　「有啊！我向總監賠不是，誰知他也只是低聲的說了句沒事，人根本與他的嚴肅不符啊！那樣的素養。」

　　頭更痛了。

　　「還有，仔細一看阿克曼先生很年輕呢，說有過3實在不相信啊。」

　　「只是謠言吧，有錢有車有房，年輕有為，肯定輪不上我們了…」

　　「诶～總監是出了名的單身吶，都沒聽說過任何情史，相當禁慾…」

　　利威爾˙阿克曼，今年43，有錢有車有房，確實有為，唯獨沒有體恤在身高上，而且根本不是什麼禁慾主義者，而是個徹頭徹尾的縱慾流氓。  
　　艾倫在女職員的談話後默默在內心加上一筆，啜了第二口。  
　　可惡，頭還是好痛。

　　和一般人不一樣，又有誰想沒事找事，惹的一身腥？大概就是看不慣，那種只有自己才知道的惡性，就算是同歸於盡，也想讓人知道那高高在上、被評價包裹的清高的聖人形象背後，只不過是個會走動的打樁機。

 

　　「話說，真的難得有人像你一樣可以這樣兩邊跑。」

　　「還不是兄弟在這不然我想嗎？骨頭都快散了。」此話不假，至少他的腰是真的快散了。他笑著用力往讓的肩上捶了一拳。

　　艾倫不是個冷漠的人，最初認識的同僚和帶領自己的團隊都在這個部門，被利威爾抓去在身邊簡直就是斷了他的職場樂趣所在，所以寧可將能力發揮到極致，也要強硬要求利威爾答應這項條件他才願意乖乖當他的助理秘書，大家所不知的，壓寨夫人。  
　　送件、派發時也能回到原單位跟佩特拉和讓他們小聊兩句是他偶爾能喘口氣的時候，不過也常有就索性賴著不走的狀況。

　　等到艾魯多、君達、歐魯、佩特拉四位艾倫重視的前輩都撤了，一起進來的同期鳥獸散的急著去享受週末的到來，艾倫則繼續待在電腦前，自己的BOSS還沒下班，那他也不能走。  
　　將幾份專欄文稿審得差不多，起身伸展了一下筋骨，將一整疊豎起與桌面切齊，在整理的聲響中，絲毫沒察覺已經有另一人也進入這空間，甚至那聲響亮的門鎖。

　　「嗚哇！」無聲無息任誰都會驚嚇出聲，但一知道來者是誰也就立刻平復下來了。  
　　青年清楚感覺到，摟抱自己的力道更加強硬的將自己的臀部往後拉，貼上男人的下體。熨燙平整的西裝褲儼然已經頂出器官的輪廓，熱燙的部分隔著不算柔軟的衣料直往臀縫裡擠壓、磨蹭。  
　　他只是不服，可不是性無能，他的生理機能正常的可以，被這麼一撩撥，也慢慢的配合起利威爾的節奏。  
　　體溫在被緊抱的毫無間隙後猛地竄升，青年也反手撫著利威爾埋在自己頸窩輕啃的臉頰，一邊往後抓饒、掐捏男人精實的大腿與臀部。

　　下身律動的厲害，室內是兩個男人沙啞的喘息。  
　　內褲有些黏膩的貼著自己就像融化的第二層皮膚，艾倫覺得自己快站不住，一個轉身，掙脫了原本的立場，突然扯過利威爾的領帶，還很生澀的吻住男人，或者該說啃，舒服不多，癢痛倒是不少，反正他確實是在洩憤。  
　　艾倫坐在桌面上，有些激動的撫摸利威爾硬挺的部分，伸過雙手，焦躁的扯著皮帶。突然間一隻手壓了下來，抵禦艾倫的侵略。

　　「這麼急做什麼？上樓吧，這裡隨時會有人經過。」

　　萬幸入夜後整棟大樓是少去白天大半的人員，不然這付樣子被人撞見，還真好奇會如何？  
　　例如花邊新聞的聳動標題，職員間開始流傳，阿克曼上司牽著自己的秘書，兩人都起了明顯的生理反應，在這時間竟然還在公司，關係匪淺，是朋友還是砲友？  
　　諸如此類的無聊、但也能為這說不上乏味的平穩日子添點樂趣的閒話。只不過是扭曲了點。

　　怎麼樣都好，總之進了電梯，當門闔上的那一刻，艾倫將人按上牆面，舌頭伸了進去，熱情的與他攪弄。  
　　利威爾是一陣欣喜，嘴角不住的勾起弧度，面對情人的情慾邀請，沒有哪個男人不動心的。  
　　反客為主，他掐住艾倫的髮根，極為強勢的襲捲黏膜。

　　「這裡可是電梯，有監控的。」

　　「那又是誰引起的火？我無所謂，今天就要你身敗名裂。」

　　「哼、可惜，電源被我切了。」

　　「…所以我們直接就在這搞起來你也沒意見？」

　　「樂意之至。」像是惡魔的唁笑在艾倫耳邊低吟「我老二疼的難受，你用你靈巧的手幫我揉揉啊…」

　　「下流。」程度相差千里，青年還學不來，臉倏地蒸騰。

　　機械聲鳴響的同時，門一開艾倫就被推了出去，這層樓是獨立空間，出了電梯越過一道鏡面便是整座城市的夜景，全數採用看不見內部的玻璃，完全透明化的格局。  
　　青年被個頭比自己小的人抱起，被關回那個每天他亟欲想逃離的透明監牢。  
　　那張突兀的木桌向來保持整潔，桌面的東西很少，除了薄型螢幕、簽名用的墨水瓶和鋼筆。  
　　艾倫被抱到桌上，唇舌交纏，一雙大眼像隻貓一樣的瞇起，看著自己的鈕扣一顆顆解開、皮帶、褲子，連同底褲垂掛在小腿。

　　「哼嗯…」難以相信，有潔癖的老闆會喜歡男性，而且一吋一吋以唇滑過，粉色的乳尖、線條優美的腰窩。他甚至能感覺到，那繁忙於各事物，可能寫字、可能敲打鍵盤的粗糙指腹，慢慢的由前方鑽入股間，愛撫會陰的軟肉。  
　　利威爾總能讓眼前的人顫抖，不管是氣的發顫還是舒服的發抖。

　　青年癱在他的辦公桌上，眼前除了這層的半圓頂看出去的夜色，就是利威爾扯開領帶、領口的畫面，讓他瞬間有種倆人正在外頭打野砲的錯覺。  
　　搔癢一路從頸子往下游移，濕涼的像是蛇信，最後滯留在最舒服的地方，年輕的小伙子不住的掐著男人的肩頭、難耐的自己挺動著腰。

　　能讓利威爾˙阿克曼卑微的也只有艾倫˙耶格爾了。

　　正當男人的虎口不算小力的握住整個柔嫩的卵蛋，艾倫嚥下自己的愉悅哀聲，側過頭恰巧看到一位女子正站在門口…

　　一陣放輕力道的敲門聲，利威爾也只得硬著頭皮中斷現在的好事去應門，會直接來到這樓只有少數幾位，而這麼晚也一樣還沒下班的工作狂，也只有韓吉了。  
　　艾倫看的心慌，雖然清楚玻璃看不見裡邊，但卻為這詭譎緊張的氛圍緊繃，催生出一種異樣的興奮，他看著利威爾的背影，將手撫上自己微微抬頭的陰莖，想像是男人的手正撫慰著自己，熟撚的搓揉囊袋，掐緊根部不讓自己射精，原本只是被舔濕的部分變得腫脹、更加飽滿。

　　「公司這季的新專欄突破了新記錄，真多虧有艾倫這孩子。」

　　「可不是，你說的提議，我明日會再審核的。」

　　「不急，先走了，是說…“你們”也別太晚啊。」

　　「嗬、不進來欣賞欣賞？他可美了。」

　　「上次艾倫臨時插花的封面攝影我也在場，我們所看的美可不同，你留著慢慢享用吧。」她擺了擺手，韓吉也是少數幾位知道他真實面貌的老友，重新將玻璃門闔上，反鎖，伴隨艾倫的一聲拔高清嗓，走近桌邊，坦裸的腹部噴濺些許精液，溫熱的掌心覆上、抹開。  
　　讓自己眼中的一杯清水，滴進一滴墨，漸漸暈染。

　　「才離開一下就等不及了？」他一手撐在桌邊，居高臨下的以手背拂過他的頰側。

　　「是你動作太慢，我的阿克曼總監。」

　　「抱歉…」話還未完整就生成了飄忽的尾音，艾倫自己踢掉了褲子，抓亂利威爾梳理整齊的髮流。

＊＊＊

　　大街依舊車水馬龍，阻塞的車陣與擁擠的觀光人潮，車頂烤的都能清楚看見景象的扭曲，與戶外成對比，大樓內竭盡所能的耗用冷氣來換取職員的最大效力，Freiheit蒸蒸日上的繁忙畫面不減。  
　　利威爾下樓正要外出視察，與艾魯多經過大廳就聽見了爭吵。

　　「倒是給我個合理的說法，這舞台哪裡不夠格入不了你們的眼？」

　　「所以說你也不過門外漢，年輕人，連一項計劃可不可行與否都無從判斷…您說是吧，阿克曼先生。」

　　「總監。」艾倫恭敬的點了頭。

　　「什麼情況，我似乎聽到場地有狀況？艾倫？」

　　「其實並不是狀況，只是－－」

　　「總監－－耶格爾安排的燈光效果與搭景根本無法妥善表現出這次的主題，服裝風格已經決定是狂野，而場地竟然在室內，哪來奔放可言？」

　　該死的老狐狸。

　　對方極其諂媚的立刻將企劃書遞給利威爾。  
　　下三濫的欺壓新時代的戲碼，要想將這些思想僵化的老朽排除，果然不是件容易的事。

　　「確實不符標準，艾倫，給我想辦法弄到完美，Freiheit的準則絕不容許百分之一的瑕疵存在。」他將紙本塞回青年的懷中，無視了那赤裸裸的敵意。  
　　利威爾清楚，本該是被時代吞沒的夕陽勞力，為那已是風中殘燭的地位相對固守，那說白僅是雞蛋裡挑骨頭，不是利威爾不動作，而是擺著，終有一天自然也會像水槽裡的藻類在空氣中消彌殆盡。可在商場上，無法做到讓人心服口服那也是坐以待斃、等著別人來淘汰你，是你，你會怎麼做呢？

　　在肥豬的訕笑聲中看著利威爾離去的身影，企劃案在他手裡捏個稀爛，他後悔了。  
　　剛剛應該立刻扒了這個總是扳著臉的假清高的褲子，掏出他的器官當眾為他口活，或是掘起自己的屁股淫蕩的求操，而不是，畢恭畢敬的接受他們批評讓辛苦了那麼久的心血。

 

1個月後，奧地利時裝周，後台。

　　「謝啦兄弟！你真是…快給我過來你小子！」讓把艾倫勾過，用力以拳頭揉著他的軟髮。

　　「喂喂，哈哈哈克制克制，還沒結束啊你可別給我哭，毀了等下的致詞我打死你。」宴賓的侍者正好經過，艾倫端起一杯香檳「謝謝。」

　　「安啦，剩下的完全沒問題。一回見。」

　　「一回見。」他朝讓輕舉了一下玻璃杯，仰頭輕啜。

　　遠遠地，他看見自己氣勢如虹的寶貝，他是那麼優雅，黑色的長大衣配上白色荷葉邊裡襯，別在心口的純白玫瑰還有彰顯它鮮麗的露水，就跟早晨初摘時毫無二致。  
　　接著他看見那位，當時藉機在自己面前裝模作樣，教訓艾倫的老股東忿忿地走來。

　　「艾倫˙耶格爾，你這是什麼心態！不倫不類，你這哪沾的上邊。」

　　「為何？這不是上邊了？您是不是搞錯什麼了，公司走的是雜誌專訪，場地、協辦才是我們的領域，你說服裝？那是服裝設計的事。我們建立的是品牌、口碑，不是風格，要教訓人，也請弄清楚自己站在什麼位置，先生。」

　　「你個臭小子，你－－」

　　「不好意思我還有事先離開了，哦，還有，這次您不只一樣會拿到應當的股權，還有一份傳票。」

　　「傳票？什麼傳票？！」

　　「私自挪用公款，難怪您會尊稱阿克曼先生了，希望這份禮物您會喜歡，祝您有個美好的夜晚，先生。」

　　「什、怎麼會…」艾倫把沒喝完、口感已經發酸的香檳塞給那腦滿腸肥的舊時代渣滓，新生代已經出頭，伴隨夕陽工業沒落的老一代人士已名存實亡。  
　　該服老就請乖乖養老，或許還不會那麼討厭。

　　他看著自己的人兒睨起眼與自己擦身而過，撩起一小截袖口，晚間7點，著實難熬，多想在果實最完好的那一刻親手摘採。

　　「真意外，刺青搭配袒露的風格，估計沒人敢這麼做，尤其在時裝展。」

　　「也只是彩繪…還不多虧我的BOSS，在做愛的時候拿起鋼筆在我的腰側到大腿大方的落款。」聽到此，利威爾優雅的淺笑，嘴唇輕抿杯緣以遮掩自己越發張狂的笑意。

　　「大家都太在意字面上的要求，要狂野還不簡單，服裝的最初還不源自一塊破布？」

　　「似乎不完全如此，東方有句話，人要衣裝、佛要金裝（Fine feathers make fine birds.）。」如同他心口的那朵純白玫瑰，他的男孩回過頭將話語吐在耳畔。

　　「然而滾上床都是一樣的。」青年風情萬種含笑離去，這回換利威爾朝他的身影輕點了一下杯口。

 

　　半年的長跑總算結束，凌晨1點，艾倫從會場結束之後又急急忙忙將手頭的合同先備在利威爾的辦公桌上，接著連忙乘電梯回到基層部門，把升遷文本放在讓的位子上順便留個字條。  
　　回頭要進電梯發現竟然斷電了，見鬼，剛才搭下來的，已經疲累不堪，沒有選擇也只能硬撐著走下樓，手才剛扶上門閥，門就突然敞開，一隻手將人拉了進去。

　　「你的花樣真是越來越多了…」

　　「孩子不都喜歡新鮮感？」

　　「都跟你幹這種事了恐怕不能說是孩子？」

　　他被抵在樓梯間的牆面上，話沒說幾句就是男人的熱吻…

　　「變態！你他媽竟然沒穿內褲！」這是利威爾開始扒艾倫的褲子，青年發出的第一聲驚叫，爾後便是斷斷續續的艱難低喘。

　　「會場燈光暗，沒人注意。」利威爾曲起艾倫的一腿抬高至腰部。

　　「操（FUCK）！你…」

　　「這不正在操你嘛？」這個角度正好能看清，艾倫因為自己的猛烈抽送，劇烈上下拍打著的可憐性器。

　　「哈…啊、啊…真、真希望…有人來撕破你的假面具…哈啊——」

　　「你確定？這可是玉石俱焚，你清楚的。」青年盡可能的扭轉角度，向後索吻，利威爾也識趣地湊上前。身體實在契合的過份，就算真知道有人即將路過這，利威爾也不打算停止這美好的交合。

　　「有何不可？」離開的瞬間，彼此牽著一縷曖昧的銀絲，艾倫意猶未盡地舔淨唇瓣。

　　「嗬，相信我，寶貝，你捨不得。」

　　確實捨不得。

　　「…利威爾，剩下的回去在說吧…我不行了…」

　　「回去可是比現在更折騰，嗯？」

　　「我寧願選柔軟的床鋪也不想再虐待自己的腰，除非你還想繼續鍛煉你的老二。」

 

　　拾起艾倫的衣物，將自己的大衣披在他身上將人抱上副手座，沿路，艾倫撐著下頷看著窗外迅速流動的夜色，再看看車玻璃倒映的，脖子、胸口滿是牙印的自己。

　　「…父母花錢供我讀書可不是來給人當情夫的。」他這麼說，沒注意到摸過來的手有別於平時。

　　「我確實也沒當你是情夫，你忘了，利威爾˙阿克曼是黃金單身漢？到三年前為止。」握著艾倫的手捏了捏單薄的掌心後離開了，而指頭卻多了一個在夜晚也能清楚看見，閃閃發亮的物體。

　　「唉…真不知前世造了什麼孽。」彼此都勾起一絲幸福的笑。

　　可能，就是前世欠了你。


End file.
